kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ChokokuguzaNoTobira/Referencing Guidelines
Note: we adapted our referencing system to Fairy Tail Wiki, so this information is almost the same. What is Referencing? It is the act of providing a solid evidence which will support the information stated in the articles. Why should we reference? So that the article will be genuine and free from speculation. Since editors has the ability to insert any kind of information they like on the articles, referencing is the way to ensure that the information presented are factual, actually happened and above all, correct. How to reference? Referencing is easy, and with good reading and proper analyzing, anyone can do it properly. Below are the guidelines, as well as the steps on how to do it. Guidelines *'Manga' takes precedence above all, so it must come directly from the said media; but in such case of an anime-only scene, then provide which episode it is from. **However, if the scene contradicts the manga, then it shouldn't be referenced. For example, the anime portrayed that Yaya weren't able to stop the train on time, which resulted with lots of casualties, then that mustn't be referenced, and above all, shouldn't be added to an article. ***'An example of what should be added': During the conversation of Kimberley and Crewell, the former inquires about Raishin and tells the doctor to spill everything he knows. Crewell reveals everything, then Kimberley offers Crewell a lot of money and forges a contract with him. However, the anime added the scene that she makes an advance towards Kimberley but were warned that he wont be safe if he plans to do what he is thinking. In such occurrence, the latter information should be added because it doesn't contradict nor hurt anything. ***'An example of what shouldn't be added': During the conversation of Kimberley and Crewell, the former inquires about Raishin and tells the doctor to spill everything he knows. Crewell reveals everything, then Kimberley offers Crewell a lot of money and forges a contract with him. However, in the anime, they added a scene that an enemy from an unknown party were sent to kidnap Crewell to keep the information hidden and banishes himself to avoid being caught up in any conflict. This kind of information shouldn't be added, and again, should go to the Manga and Anime Differences because we all know that Megumi didn't cut her hand at all. *When referencing, please take note that the scanlators' and any unnecessary pages are not counted in the page count, and it should begin counting starting from the chapter's cover. *The chapter and episode pages shouldn't be referenced as well. *When adding a reference from the Manga, please be sure to indicate the chapter and the page of the information you're referencing. *Every information present in the articles must be referenced. Meaning, the sections/headings Personality, History, Plot, Appearances in Other Media, Abilities and Trivia should contain them. Of course, even the Arc Pages should have them as well. **For more information, please check the articles of Raishin Akabane or Irori. **For Trivia, information such as "The Magic Circuit Fragarach is named after the legendary sacred sword of the same name" should be referenced, if ever the author actually said so. However, please avoid putting information like "Irori has the same hair with Kagura Mikazuchi of Fairy Tail" or "Felix Kingsfort's voice actor also voiced Lyon Vastia of Fairy Tail" because even if you present it with a reference, it'll end up deleted. Why? Simply because that is NOT a trivia and it's not in accordance to the wiki's Manual of Style. *Appearances shouldn't contain too much references since you're only describing the character, but given that there are obvious differences with the characters, depending on the media, then we have to put references on them. **But please take note that, if, for example, it is stated in the manga or anime that the hair ornament that Komurasaki wears came from Raishin or were given to her by her sisters as a gift, then that should be referenced. *If a total of 9 references have reached, one must put up the template under the references section. *Please do not forget to add the under the heading it corresponds to, otherwise, the references wont show up. Format *The wiki is following a standard format in referencing, which should be presented as: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, page 2 Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 3 / Chapter 4 Bonus Content Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 05 The Contract, Page 6 Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 7 Cover Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 9 Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 11 *There are cases called dual referencing, where in you have to use the same reference in an another area. If such case happens, then the reference must go as: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 13 Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 14 *Please take note that if you're going to do dual referencing, the ref name should correspond to the actual chapter and page number. *Once you have used the format above, the next ones can only go as: ' ' *You can also reference websites if there's a need to be, all you have to do is: Machine Doll Website, Dictionary Machine Doll Website, Character *Please be keen on adding the / or the closing tag on the second because the reference will go wrong if it is not added. Category:Blog posts